User blog:TheAuroraWolf/Dark (A Willcraft Fanfiction)
Rating: PG 13+ (Contains blood, gore, dark themes and disturbing literature. "Everyone alright?" Luna, a ninja admin, asked the other members sitting and searching around for her flashlight which was safely tucked in her belt. She found it and shone it around to count everyone and was relieved to have seen everyone in good shape. "I'm good, a little sick, but good," Impatiens, the hybrid flower mutant replied, rubbing his head. He leaned back wearily on the cold metal that broke off Luna's torch. "What happened? Why are we here?" Kclar, a young, brown haired girl asked, calmly looking around the confined area. She stood up to see "Trapped, apparently. Bunch of creeps got into the base, shot us with tranquilizer guns and loaded us into this... thing!" Dragon roared, his black scales and wing were crampd tightly into the cage. He had been awake the whole time, but couldn't regain enough strength to help out. He sat in his confined area, which was under Kclar's space was. In boredom, he started to clean out his tiny glasses which were smothered with dust. "Those darn idiots better not mess with us. If I get the chance, I'll rip those fools into shreds with my own teeth and claws!" Aurora snapped, aimlessly thrashing into the bars. She started to get even more frustrated from the fact she and the others were stuck. "Alrighty. We better get a plan to where we're going! The blasted fiends are probably locking us up in high security bases, like the other two times we were attacked and dragged off, right?" Craz, a girl wearing a jacket and jeans sighed, rolling up the sleeves of her jacket. She rolled her eyes. "For your information, I'm also here," another voice remarked, seeing that Luna's light had missed him. Willcraft, the leader of the group, was perched in a confinement atop Impatiens' cage. He was sitting rather calmly, expecting the place they're off to is another one of those inspection chambers. Only thing is that this time, Luna was caught along with them. "It's pretty strange you missed the fact I was here." "Hello guys. I dunno if I should say, but I found a sign," another voice gently called, which happened to be the silent, Shuura. Her obscured eye (which was covered with a bandage) was what made her identifiable and the fact she held her bear close to herself almost all the time. She was beside Dragon and Aurora's cages. She managed to squeeze her hand through the bars to grasp the paper. It read as 'Ravineside Inspection Facility', in Bold, grey letters. The logo was a picture of a facility with an iron door and a chimney pipe with smoke billowing out atop. The iron door had a red X on it. "That's the worst logo I've ever seen," Aurora spat, starting to turn her head until the glow of her golden eyes weren't visible. Dragon snorted and started to inspect further. Luna kept the light shining on the paper, lighting up a majority of the cramped place they're in. Whatever it was, it was some sort of vehicle, big enough to fit Dragon, who was the size of a house. Impatiens stuck one of his viney tendrils out and pointed to the smoke coming out of the pipe. "The smoke has red particles in it," Kclar and Impatiens stated in unison, before turning to each other and smiling. It was a dark red, a colour usually to describe blood or dying embers. Willcraft sighed, bored and for the first time, wanted to actually see the place. He was sick of watching the cages tilt, convincing him to try keep it from tipping over, "look, we can't be here forever. I swear we've waited for at least three hours now in this place." In that instant, a light started to flow into the chamber. Everyone eyed the light, except for Aurora, who was trying to alter her vision, (night vision and light vision take a while to alter) and Will, who didn't like being out in the sun. Strange people in hazmat suits and gasmasks started to use some kind of forklift to lift the cages and file them into a stack. Luna was first to be loaded, followed by Craz, followed by Will, then Kclar, then Shuura, then Impatiens. The hazmats left momentarily, then returned with questionable chains, gear and som carried weapons. The key to the cages were held by one particular person, with a black and white striped suit instead of yellow. He pushed the key into the cage of Impatiens, but did not turn the lock. Instead, another came closer, carrying what seems to be a stick with a rope on the end. It had a small button, which was tried out in front of the team. It was an electric leash. Another hazmat came with hand cuffs and a collar with a red light on the front. Impatiens winced as he looked at the devices in front of him, knowing it was going to be used on him. When the leash was put around him, he tightened it on his own, scared they'll activate the charge. He accepted the cuffs and the collar. "Obedient, are you?" One hazmat teased and Impatiens forced a smile. He was trembling in fear and sweat lined his head. He was let out of his cage and was told to be tied to one of the large poles in the white, plain room. He looked at the floor and realised that he was sitting on a sticky substance. He gulped as he saw it was a dark, bloody trail, lead up to the pole which was bloodied at its base. "If you listen and obey like your friend here, you won't end up like the previous batch, #570. No. 4 was disobedient, and you don't want to end up like him," a tall man in a black suit shouted, snickering at the sight of the captive group. "Well, well, well! Look who we have here. The so called 'Willcraftia' organisation, am I correct?" Everyone's focus locked to him, even Impatiens, who was stunned staring at the trails that led from the cages to the pole. The trail had kept going into the black hallway where the menacing man had come out of. "Now, I wish you all the best, and have a good time while you're here. Be useful as we gather information on you all," the man laughed mockingly, before walking back into the dark hallway. The door closed behind him and everyone resumed. Chapter 2 The hazmats proceeded, unlocking Aurora's cage, but they did so because it was completely empty. It had no contents. The hazmats opened the cage door and one poke a stick through. Nobody came out to bite it. When they shrugged, the man in the black was knocked down and all that was seen was two amber eyes. A form of a tall, slender animal came into view, revealing a grey wolf with blue patterns. She wrenched the key between her teeth, but as she did so, hazmats charged forward. She dropped to a crouch and snarled, before disappearing, apart from her amber eyes that moved around. One hazmat managed to step on her tail, causing her to reappear. The hazmat in the black suit pulled the keys out carelessly, but Aurora wasn't hurt. Instead, she took an electric shock to the back. The leash was pulled on tightly, causing the wolf to whine and eventually, bleed. The hazmats removed the decorative choker and threw it on the ground, making a solid clink. Aurora had made herself invisible again, but as she did so, the men activated the leash. Aurora howled, before falling. They violently dragged her bleeding body to the pole beside Impatiens, who watched in horror. "Are you alright?" Impatiens asked. He decided not to ask her again as the hazmats returned with the same type of collar. It had a red button on it, but on the inide was a row of steel spikes. They gently put the collar on, the spikes slightly touching the fur. They secured t and left it like that. "Make a wrong move, DOG, and we'll tighten that collar as many times as it takes. Undertand?" The black suited hazmat grinned from inside his mask, holding a controller, "If the spikes don't go, this button has the electric charge. That's what that red button is for." "Despicable pieces of crap! I'll rip your innards and dump your remain in the-" Aurora snapped. Bad decision. The hazmat laughed, pressing the shocker AND the collar tightener. Aurora howled an ear-splitting cry, streams of red pouring down her once- silver fur. it flooded around her. She stopped screaming and dropped to the floor, the spiked collar burying itself into her neck further than before. "Would you like to end up like her?" The black suited hazmat jokingly teased, walking up to Aurora, who was shaking and conscious. Her mouth was opened, trying to keep the pain away. He pressed on her snout with his boot, then started walking towards the rest. "She's alright. Number 4 from the last batch dealt with an even more painful punishment. Perhaps the fighters would like to end up like DOG, over here?" A hazmat whispered to the the captives. "This is worse than those other two times, guys. Whatever you do, don't fight back. Luna whispered. She was forced to give up her weapons, a situation which can lead to the most vulnerable. She let them snap on the handcuffs and she sat at one pole and waited to be tied by the arms. She glanced at Aurora who was asleep in a pool of dry wolf blood, which she never thought could be easily spilled. Even more so, Dragon isn't crazy enough to fight back. He had learnt his lesson about underestimation a few times by now, but he may still try to attempt Aurora's path, the hard way. Wrong. Dragon simply lowered his head to attach a large collar on his neck and let the men put on restrainant gear on his wings, tail and legs. Not that it was needed, as Dragon was already exhausted from fighting the hazmats when the team was hauled in for capture. Shuura was allowed to keep her bear, which was innocent. She was cooperative and obeyed the command without any delay. It was a sign of fear when she sat and held the bear closer and stared where the hallway was. Will they go in there? Craz hesitated, but was fascinated by the technology of the collar equipment and setup. "This one will be hard to hack into..." she commented. Her crazed expression sent the hazmats a distance, as her stare alone was malicious. Kclar easily obeyed, but the way she smiled the whole time was considered. It was rather downright creepy. Her innocent actions were noticed, but the dead smile sent one of the hazmats running. Probably because she didn't blink. Will, the most reluctant of the group, after a long argument of whether to remove the gas mask, finally settled when he won the debate. For the sake of many, his mask was kept on. He made some comments on the organisation, which surprisingly, were all answered. "Now, we will need your names," the black suited hazmat demanded and a nerdy-looking clerk rushed in with a notepad. "Batch 571: Willcraftia. When asked, present your names and role. If you are... different, name your species." "Luna. I'm an admin ninja of the organisation." "Dragon. I'm a moderator and of course, I'm named after my species." "Impatiens Gaster. I'm also a moderator. Generally speaking, I'm a genetic mutation between a plant and a human." "Craz. I'm a moderator and technology hacking expert." "Will, or Willcraft. I run the organisation, as leader. I also run from indirect views, so I have Luna take my place as admin." "Kclar, and I am a moderator. I specifically work in the 'fandom' area." "I'm Shuura. I am a moderator and I usually view the works and comment on them." "Aurora. I e-edit th- fandom- section... I edit for- mistakes... made. As you can see, I'm a WOLF. Not a DOG..." "Good, good. We'll start the tests when we get to... the Hallway. Chapter 3 The team was pulled off the poles and were led to the hallway door, which covered a majority of the wall in front of them. The black hazmat pressed an ID onto the tiny scanner to the door's left. It seemed the wall was being torn apart, revealing a never-ending hallway which was pitch black. The hazmat led everyone into the dark, before closing the door behind Dragon. One hazmat turned on a switch, lighting the main passage with a neat row of red beacons. The room was better when it was dark. The hallway was huge, with many cages to the sides, which the beacons merely torched. In those cages, creatures of different kinds, cockatrice, serpents, you name it. In fact, these creatures gazed at the arrivals with beady, tired eyes and unnaturally, some were pale or green, without the sunlight. Even more disturbing is that most of the floor was drizzled in dried, dark blood, some of which were on the short pillars the beacons stood. One beacon pillar in particular, had a massive bloody print of a creature's paw. To add to the disturbance, there was a sharp, metal-like smell, which was only to be identified as blood. Considering it was everywhere, the smell was accompanied with the scent of rotting flesh. "Disgusting. Do you ever clean out this place?" Willcraft spat rudely, and the hazmats just laughed, as their masks prevented the smell from reaching their noses. They tugged him along. "Now, you see, batch #570 had my personal favourites, but now, you seem way more interesting. There are barely any humans here, they can't tolerate the place as well as other specimens. We still have some members of batch #350, which was way longer than you think. The team was dragged along and now the source of the rotting smell was into view. There was a large eastern dragon, its scales were a disturbing gray-like green and its body was in an unnatural shape. Its tail was twisted and it had a huge rip in its stomach, showing the rotting guts and flesh which was dotted with white spots of rot. Maggots swarmed the floor of the cage, chewing away at the mass. "Oh, yes. Ignore that, he died a week ago, so we took him here to make room for new arrivals such as you. You won't stay in the room we kept him," the black hazmat commented, kicking away the tail of the beast that lay dead. Its tail had blocked part of the entrance. He scanned the ID again, opening the large elevator. The elevator was enough to fit Dragon perfectly, with enough room for more. Kclar huddled against Dragon's coal scales, telling the hazmat to move her there. Impatiens stood in the corner, shaking out of fear. Aurora, who was being urged to move, stubbornly walked, even if she had gotten used to the spike burying into her neck. She took a small break to shake herself, before walking in. Luna had looked around the hall, but before she entered the elevator, the hazmats asked her to stand aside. They ran through her pockets, sleeves and shoes, making sure nothing can help escape. They found a plastic key, a wooden plank of wood and a piece of plastic reassembling a card. They took the items and threw them into a black bag. Willcraft was also searched, which they found a plastic spork. Craz's jacket was searched and what was found was a code hacker, a mould of a key shape and her watch. All were dumped into the bag. Shuura's bear was checked for any metal which didn't come out as any harm. She was allowed to keep it. "Sneaky, aren't you? We do as many searches as possible, so don't try to add anything to your escape plan," the black hazmat laughed, sealing the black bag. Everyone filed into the elevator, where it was called to floor 7. The elevator itself had blood on the floor and one corner was splashed in the dry substance. The door opened, hazmats forcing the inmates to single file. They were led to a rather large cell, with one uncomfortable bed. The room itself had ventilation, an unclean toilet and a water trough. The team was forced into the cell behind electric bars. "Well, fair enough, I'm the head of the group, I get the bed," Willcraft shouted, sitting on the rock solid mattress. "I thought you don't need sleep, Will. I thought you stay up, doing strange things," Luna teased, trying to push dark thoughts away. "Can I use it on the first night?" Shuura asked, poking the unfomfortable, stained pillow. "I don't fit on the bed, so I'll take the cleanest part of the floor," Dragon told the gang, searching for a good spot to take a rest. He found the clean corner which had been the best that they can get. He shook his wings, feeling weak from the restrainant gear, which ate away at his energy. He started to rest and get comfortable. Craz shrugged and preferred to sleep next to Dragon rather than the dirty bed. She walked towards him and leaned on his huge, warm tail, laying her arms on it and resting her head on her crossed arms. Kclar was too hyper, checking the place out. She looked in the water tap trough and turned one tap on. It had seven plastic cups on one end, where she took a marker and wrote her name on it. She wrote the names of everyone else on each cup, with hers being the rainbow one, Impatiens having the pink, Aurora with the blue, Craz owning the red, Luna taking the purple and Will having the grey cup. Dragon could just drink from the trough. "We'll cycle through who gets the bed," Willcraft confirmed, sighing. He wanted it for himself, but considering that the others may be affected, he gave the plan on taking it. "Who's going to use it today?" "Aurora, do you need it? We see you in the most pain for today," Luna offered the she-wolf who was curled up against Dragon's tail. "Nah, I don't need it. What I do need it this weakening collar off. The spikes are quite itchy," Aurora replied, before trotting to Luna and showing the collar. The spikes were tightly buried in the wolf's flesh, making her less energetic and snappy. The blood that dipped down her neck had dried, adding a distinct bloody look to her fur. Aside from that, all four legs were strapped with restainants, which weren't painful but did affect the energy levels of the wearer. "We'll get those off. The people here are torturous, but they don't seem psychotic. They may take them off when they trust you," Luna explained. The men weren't strict, but more menacing. They just joked around among each other, unlike the other times. "Luna, you get the bed today," Aurora told the admin, before returning to the corner and proceeding to continue her nap. "We can't fight them. The complex is way too complicated and large. We have to plan CAREFULLY," Luna told the awake members, Kclar, Impatiens, Willcraft and Shuura. "We can't let anyone get hurt, can't we?" Shuura asked, her eyes brimmed with deep thoughts of worry. "We'll live. I won't let anyone get killed," Luna sighed, nervous. The men weren't predictable, but there was a tiny flicker of hope in her. Only thing is that it depends on how the members react. It's uncontrolled in this place. There was a grinder in the Black Hallway, covered with blood and bits of half ground bone dust and flesh. Who knows what that thing is for. "I really want to go home. I rather go on with boring things rather than... this," Impatiens shivered, losing his trust. His fear was brightly shining in him. Everyone knew. "We'll get a view tomorrow, we'll get out," a voice rang, it was Aurora. She leaped up, toward the group. Her strides were solid, strong. She had gotten used to the tight spikes running into her neck. "But Aurora, as my duty, I'll-" Luna choked out, but was interrupted. "A wolf needs her pack and will rather protect than leave her allies. Once tied, it won't change. I would rather DIE than see anyone I love and care for get hurt." Her words stung the awake. This was an offer that doesn't appear often. "Aurora, thank you for your words," Impatiens smiled. Everyone's confidence rose. "See you tomorrow morning," Aurora yawned, padding back to her spot and again, curling up to Dragon's tail. "I'm on watch," Luna noted quickly. She tucked in, sleeping on her left. Just in case. And as the night passed, she watched. Nothing but the sound of Impatiens sleep-talking, Aurora slightly howling and Kclar singing. Chapter 4 "Wake up! We have the first tests running today, so get up so we can get started," a hazmat called, bashing a wooden spoon onto a battered metal pot. The team woke at the sound of a wooden spoon making dents in the metal. The sound itself was annoying, and so was the hazmat. "I'll call out the roll call, so just reply if you're here," the hazmat announced, handing the battered metal and spoon to the other hazmat beside him. He picked up a board and pressed a red ball point pen to the paper. The names were called. The hazmat with the spoon and pot dropped the items on the ground and held the shock controller close. The other unlocked the door. In a single line, the team and hazmats were lowered into floor 5, on the elevator. "We're here. suit yourself, talk to your fellow inmates here," one hazmat told them. The floor was a cafeteria. The place was full of tables and seating, along with the rows of food. The team again, formed a line in for food. There were creatures and people everywhere, others bloodied and beaten, while some were neat. "Stuff looks like slop," Aurora commented, digusted. She was looking straight at the porridge, which was pale and mushy. The hazmat gave her a spoonful of it on her breakfast bowl. She waited for Impatiens to finish having his share and followed him. "At least the stuff smells good," Impatiens argued. The stuff did look natural and there was a hint of sweetness, which happens to be sugar. He willingly took the food, knowing that it was safe. Hunger filled him and he rushed to find a table for the group. "I'll have some toast," Luna told the hazmat. They reached for the toast with a pair of tongs and laid it onto her plate. Luna nodded and looked for the butter in the tray beside her. She swiftly sat beside Impatiens. Willcraft sat at the table without any food. He sighed, staring at the pile of toasted bread, the pot of porridge and cereal. "Can't eat. Gasmask issues," he told Luna. Understandingly, she proceeded spreading the butter onto her bread. Craz chose the cereal, after watching the hazmat almost grab a burnt piece of bread. She poured the corn flakes into the bowl, before also seating herself at the table. Dragon asked for the burnt toast. He watched the hazmat run back and fourth, collecting the slices of bread. Being bored, he rummaged through the basket of spreads, hoping for other than butter. He found a single strawberry jam sachet. He took it along with his plate, then sat on the floor next to the group. Shuura asked if there was any porridge, which she received the last serving. She skipped her way to the table, seated on the other end of the table, closest to Dragon. "Why the burnt ones?" She asked. "Well, what a waste of food. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, before I took a tranquiliser dart to the neck." He answered rather calmly. He speared one piece on his claw and ate it off from there, adding some jam to his next slice. Kclar had grabbed herself some cereal and had been on her way to the table, before suddenly, she tripped over a spoon on the floor and crashed down on a ball of brown fur. When she looked up, there, was a snarling beast towering over her. "Watch it, kid! Mind the tail! I swear, you better be using you freaking eyes to navigate!" a loud, booming voice thundered. She was looking up at a dark, tabby feline with confronting amber eyes. His teeth were sharp, crooked and he had a light, creamy underside. On his head, three, rough scars ran down his left eye. He had a red star on his forehead. His muzzle was cream in colour, with a large scar running down from left to right. He had almost-black stripes that were patterned similarly to a tiger, but what she was looking at wasn't a tiger at all. "Hey, knock it off, cat!" Aurora hissed in defence, leaping towards the oddly large feline. She stood between Kclar and the cat. "If you want, I'll rip your guts for my prey." The two held a powerful, silencing gaze, both furious. Before one could claw at the other, the cat's sharpness faded. His thick fur falling flat again. He was staring at Aurora's choker, which, ever since the hazmats stripped it off, been returned when they came to the cell. "Au- Aurora? Is that... you?" the 'tiger' questioned. Aurora started to shred off her fury. "Tigerstar?" Aurora asked, starting to step forward. She walked up to him until she was looking slightly down at him. The two immediately charged forward, with Aurora pressing her snout into Tigerstar's fur. Tigerstar, who was visibly shorter, stood still, glued to the spot. "And I thought you were... dead," Aurora whispered into the cat's ear. She backed up, looking to Kclar who was still on the floor, staring into the eyes of the dark cat. "Tigerstar, you shouldn't have rammed her to the floor!" Aurora hissed, playfully swiping at the tabby tom's ear. Kclar smiled, unfazed. "Who is this... thing?" Willcraft asked, yelling. "I can't tell if he's a cat or a tiger!" "Sorry, and you must be Will. I am having second thoughts on what I imagined you to be," Tigerstar growled pridefully. He raised his head, to meet the eyes of some members. "This is Tigerstar, former ally of mine. He had helped when I ventured too far from my place. I ended up on his clan's territory." Aurora introduced. "He seems too large for a feral cat," Craz mentioned, circling him, observantly. "He has three forms, right now, you see him in Reincarnation mode. It only occurs when he's mad and you can tell. The star on his head is a symbol of the stars, given by the ghosts of the past. His star grants him increased power. He can swap to his normal form, an ordinary wild cat, but you can see him in ghost form. That only happens when he returns to the Dark Forest." Aurora explained, watching Tigerstar shrink down to his tiny self. "Pleasure to meet you. As you see, Team Willcraftia... I'll be helping you. I know the basic structure of the place. I'm helping you get out of here." Impatiens whispered to Kclar, "I ship Tigaura now." The hazmats ordered the prisoners to line in their batches. Tigerstar gave Aurora a lick on the neck, then strided off to join his line. This time, they had help. They had hope, but what are the risks they can take? Whatever it is, they'll get out. They'll do almost anything. Almost. Almost... Chapter 5 The elevator was silent, everyone waiting to get to the testing chambers. As they went down, a hazmat started poking one button on the elevator. Was it stuck? The silence continued as the elevator descended into the underground laboratories. Then, the silence broke. "I CAN'T BELIEVE A CAT ACCEPTED ME!" Willcraft shouted, proud. Previous encounters with felines always ended up terribly wrong. Last time, it almost shredded Impatiens to bits. "Uh, Will, he's a savage. I knew you two would work well together. Too bad he isn't in a nearby cell," Aurora told the leader. Luna, who had been observing Tigerstar at morning break, had seen the deadly look in the tabby's eyes. This cat has a potential to being very powerful, but a disadvantage. When Kclar had merely landed on him, he flared up into a ball of fire. His voice, threatening. Every bit of him was a slice of a genocide-seeking beast. They may escape the destructive way. "He looks fat," Shuura commented. She remembered how fluffy and large he was, even in his 'small' form. The way he stood, the amount of fur, his size, all were aspects of a murderous animal. "He's been through a lot," Aurora sighed, her head lowering. Something deep down was bothering her. The doors opened. There was a pure white room, with some strange grey doors that contrasted the overall colour. This was a testing chamber. There was a "Now, I must tell you something," the black hazmat stated. He had been following their group almost all the time. It was unsettling to know. "Here, no. 1 and 2, please, enter the room, we'll get this over and done with." No. 1 and 2, being Luna and Dragon, stepped into the room. The hazmats strangely removed the weakening devices and single filed out of the empty, white chamber. No blood, for a start. Then, the weapons and devices that had been theirs, were thrown in front of the two. "I don't use weapons primarily," Dragon informed, sweeping the mass of items into the corner. Luna had grabbed her katana, some smoke bombs, blades and other weaponry. Both of them stared at the black hazmat, who approached them, holding a shock gun in one hand and a syringe in the other. The hazmat approached them and looking like he was going to give them the weapon for use, lunged for Luna with the syringe. She valiantly dodged, prepared for another incoming attack, while Dragon closed in behind the man in black. The shock gun was fired at the dragon and Luna, in attempts to check on her ally, took the syringe to her back, its contents emptying into her blood. The hazmat ran for the exit, dropping both the injector and the shock weapon. Luna violently swerved around, urging Dragon to leave. She felt the spot where the needle stabbed. She started to become nauseous. She was on the floor, befuddled. Then, when Dragon had regained his strength, he looked up to see what had taken place. "Fight!" the hazmat roared. Luna's first nauseous feeling, grew to become insane, blind madness. She was jerking violently, yet it was the fist experiment. "What did you do?" Dragon growled, but the man kept laughing. Now, pitted against an ally, Dragon shook his head, fearfully. He bowed his head and lowered into a fighting stance, staring right into the possessed eyes of his friend. "I'm sorry, but this will hurt," Dragon whispered, taking to the enclosed 'air'. He hovered for a moment, so take in what had occurred. There were some ideas floating in his now stressed mind, but one idea seemed to have been the best. He would have to hurt her, though. Even if Luna was trained well for fighting in particular, she was only human, and Dragon, is far more powerful according to raw strength. If he uses the wrong move, he could either leave her unable to fight in later struggles, or even worse, leave her dead. From the edge of the battlefield, the team watched in suspense. Dragon's advanced skillset is so broad, it may be hard to use the right thing. Impatiens watched, growing sweaty of the fear he watched, Willcraft stared dead into the fight, unfazed, Craz was whispering what should be done, Shuura shielded her eyes from the horror, Kclar trembled and Aurora sat there cursing. "Interesting. We're not going to use this on you again, but you'll have to take some other serums that have more strength than this," the black hazmat told the captured group. Everyone stayed silent. Meanwhile in the fighting chamber, the two swiped and dodged each other's attacks, but as Dragon nearly knocked Luna with his tail, she countered, drawing her katana into the scales of the reptile. The latter, being in pain, withdrew his tail to inspect the damage. A few scales had been cut open, but the wound was only a minor cut. Ignoring the sting, he shot a flamethrower of arcane in a circle, leaving it to keep Luna inside. From above, it was a smothering, fiery arena. "Let's get this over and done with," Dragon murmured, landing on the inside of the ring of fire. The two were circling the edges of the arena, focused. Dragon's terrified gaze against the lifeless eyes of Luna. Before Dragon could process the movement, Luna lunged at him, her katana held in front of her. Without a warning, she dropped the katana and swiped at him with a hidden dagger, in the snout. As Dragon winced and turned around to clear the liquid that welled up on his muzzle, he blindly thrashed his tail around, hoping to hit Luna. All he got was a feeling of something grabbing his tail, then proceeding to rip a few scales out. Again, he withdrew before something bad happened. He glimpsed Luna jump over the flames at an astonishing height. He drew his neck back and unsheathed his claws further. "This is gonna hurt-" Dragon muttered between his teeth, "But it's for the best." He waited for Luna to make a charge. As she did, he whipped around and hit her point blank in the stomach, sending her flying in the other direction. Before she could recover, he pinned her down, making sure that it wouldn't hurt too much. He shut his eyes as he pressed down a little harder, slowing Luna's struggling below his pearly talons. Slowly, he felt her start to tire out. Dragon kept her under his grasp for a certain few more minutes, until she eventually passed out of fatigue. The others watched from outside the arena, relieved that neither were killed. The Black Hazmat just watched in fascination of the attack patterns of both combatants. "Take the ninja to the infirmary. Her skills are indeed worth noting. Put the dragon's restrainants back on," the Black Hazmat barked out his orders. Category:Blog posts